


The Marauders

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quattro capitoli, uno per Malandrino.<br/>1. Sirius Black, assassino<br/>2. Peter Minus, inadeguato<br/>3. Remus Lupin, dannato<br/>4. James Potter, morto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius Black

_**Sirius Black** _

_**Assassino** _

É buia Azkaban. Il freddo e la morte si intrufolano sotto la pelle facendola imputridire, mentre nell'aria si spande l' odore acre di sogni marci. È solo Sirius Black, solo in quel posto cosí buio. Nero piú dei suoi occhi. Trema, là, in quella cella buia e sporca, trema, ma non di paura, non solo, trema dalla voglia di vendetta. Peter Minus, quel verme schifoso, avrà quel che si merita. Il fugace pensiero di James, di Lily, del piccolo Harry, gli fanno tremare il cuore. Quando il Dissennatore arriva non prova neanche a ribellarsi; il dolore lo aiuta a dimenticare, è come una redenzione.

Sorride triste Sirius Black; perchè in fondo sa che il Ministero ha ragione: è un assassino. Un brivido gli attraversa gli occhi. É la vittima che è sbagliata; perchè si, Sirius Black è un assassino: sta lentamente uccidendo se stesso.


	2. Peter Minus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattro capitoli, uno per Malandrino.   
> 1\. Sirius Black, assassino  
> 2\. Peter Minus, inadeguato  
> 3\. Remus Lupin, dannato  
> 4\. James Potter, morto

**_Peter Minus_ **

**_Inadeguato_ **

Non dovevate scegliere me; lo sapevate, dovevate saperlo. Dovevate lasciare che fosse Sirius a compiere l'incanto Fidelius, non io. Quando il Signore Oscuro è arrivato avete pensato a me? Avete pensato "Era nostro amico, come ha potuto? Era un Grifondoro, coraggio e lealtà." No, non lo avete fatto. Nessuno pensa mai a me; ma dopotutto perchè avreste dovuto? Sono solo un topo, uno schifido ratto. In fondo so che non siete sorpresi dal mio tradimento; nessuno di voi. Non tu Sirius, neanche il buon vecchio Silente. Ma dopotutto perchè dovreste? Non sono mai stato un vero uomo per voi , un amico, sono sempre e solo stato inadeguato.


	3. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattro capitoli, uno per Malandrino.   
> 1\. Sirius Black, assassino  
> 2\. Peter Minus, inadeguato  
> 3\. Remus Lupin, dannato  
> 4\. James Potter, morto

**_Remus Lupin_ **

**_Dannato_ **

E' dannata Tonks, dannata dal cognome che porta, dal sangue che le scorre nelle vene. E' una Black. E' dannato Remus, dannato dalla sorte, da quel fatidico giorno di quand'era bambino. E' un licantropo. Eppure ora, che sono insieme, nessun male sembra poterli colpire. Stanno per morire, lo sanno; come non potrebbero? E' la battaglia finale, quella decisiva. Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, contro Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Non sono loro i protagonisti della storia, sanno anche questo. Un respiro, un battito, un altro respiro, un altro battito. Tendono le mani l'una verso l'altro. Sono dannati Tonks e Remus, dannati da sempre, eppure non sono mai stati così liberi.


	4. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quattro capitoli, uno per Malandrino.   
> 1\. Sirius Black, assassino  
> 2\. Peter Minus, inadeguato  
> 3\. Remus Lupin, dannato  
> 4\. James Potter, morto

**_James Potter_ **

**_Morto_ **

Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Sii forte figlio mio; mio piccolo, caro, Harry. Mi dispiace, perchè non ti vedró crescere, non ti vedró fare la tua prima magia, non ti vedró andare ad Hogwarts, non vedró mai il bellissimo uomo che diventerai, con gli occhi di tua madre. Quegli splendidi occhi verdi. Lily, ah, Lily...dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato...Mi dispiace, mi dispiace perchè so che non lo fermeró, so che arriverà a voi, ma so anche che sei una donna forte e coraggiosa. Sii forte Harry, forte come nessuno è mai stato; so che puoi esserlo, devi esserlo. Sei la nostra ultima speranza.


End file.
